Incubi
by Shushu
Summary: Harry e Draco hanno una relazione segreta nonostante Harry sia sposato con Ginny. SLASH HP/DM


**Titolo: **Incubi

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **Pg-13

**Prompt:** fanfic scritta per la terza settimana del fluffathlon su fanfic_italia, prompt _Hurt/Comfort,_ per info (o per scorpacciata di fanfic):

.com/fanfic_italia/tag/%21challenge:+fluffathlon

**Riassunto: **Harry e Draco hanno una relazione nonostante Harry sia sposato (faccio schifo a riassumere, lo so…)

**Disclaimer: **nella prossima vita voglio rinascere J.K.R., così questi personaggi saranno miei e gli farò fare tante cose meravigliose * w * per ora mi accontento di scrivere fanfic per la gloria di diffondere un po' di sano slash nel mondo…  
**Note: **possibili spoiler per i fortunati che non hanno letto il settimo libro.

Una tonnellata e mezzo di amore per la mia fantastica beta duchess_pol, che non mi abbandona nonostante odi il fluff ^_^ ti pagherò il dentista per tutti questi denti cariati, darling!

_Ma se ti svegli e hai ancora paura ridammi la mano,_

_cosa importa se sono caduto se sono lontano_

(Fabrizio De André, _Hotel Supramonte_)

Mentre lo guardo allontanarsi, camminando lentamente con le mani in tasca, mi chiedo chi me lo faccia fare di continuare questa storia senza senso. Lui ha la sua famiglia, una moglie che dice di amare, due bambini che dice di adora re, una casa, un buon lavoro…vive in un mondo diverso dal mio, fatto di compromessi, matrimoni combinati e bambini nati in provetta.

Che ci faccio io qui, a guardare Harry Potter che si allontana in questa fredda serata autunnale? Che cavolo mi è saltato in mente?

Un Malfoy che si lascia conquistare così da un paio di occhi verdi e una dannata cicatrice e si lascia invischiare in una relazione segreta…con Harry Potter, come se non bastasse!

No, sto decisamente perdendo i colpi…devo decidermi a mettere fine questa cosa prima che la faccenda si complichi o che lo venga a sapere qualcuno.

Improvvisamente lui si volta, come se mi avesse sentito pronunciare la parola "fine", scopre che lo stavo seguendo con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava e mi sorride. Fa un paio di passi e poi torna indietro, con quel sorriso che mai avrei creduto potesse rivolgere a me.

"Ehi, cos'è quella faccia? Lo sai che devo tornare a casa ma che vorrei rimanere con te.", dice a bassa voce avvicinandosi a me.

"Quale faccia?", chiedo con un tono che spero suoni freddo e indifferente.

"Dai, non fare la finta Dama delle Nevi con me, lo sai che non ci casco."

Maledetto Potter, lui e il suo sorriso del cavolo…

"Che faccia ho?" chiedo sospirando mentre lui mi spinge contro il muro e mi abbraccia, appoggiando il viso contro la mia spalla, abbandonandosi su di me.

"La faccia di uno che sta per piangere", dice baciandomi il collo, scostando la sciarpa che lui stesso mi ha regalato.

"Noi Malfoy non piangiamo, non dire stronzate Potter."

"Draco…dammi un bacio…"

La nostra relazione – se così si può chiamare - è iniziata più o meno un anno fa, quasi per caso. L'ho incontrato in un pub di Southampton, mentre ero in viaggio per lavoro. Ero intento ad ubriacarmi in santa pace quando lui è spuntato fuori dal nulla e si è seduto accanto a me, con il suo sorrisetto di sfida, e mi ha offerto una birra in memoria dei "bei vecchi tempi". Abbiamo iniziato a parlare del più e del meno, un po' brilli, come se tutti gli anni di astio, sfide e maledizioni non fossero che acqua passata, cazzate giovanili.

Poi, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, mi ha chiesto se avevo voglia di passare da lui prima di tornare nel mio albergo e io, chissà perché, mi son sentito rispondere di sì, senza pensarci troppo su.

Forse non sospettavo cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

O forse era quello che sotto sotto avevo sempre desiderato ma mai ammesso…

Se chiudo gli occhi sento ancora il suo profumo e il calore della sua mano mentre mi slaccia i vestiti e lentamente mappa il mio corpo, per renderlo suo.

Non avevo mai pensato che Harry Potter potesse essere così sensuale e allo stesso tempo così dolce. Ho passato anni a detestarlo e a punzecchiarlo, osservandolo nell'ombra in maniera ossessiva nel tentativo di trovare un suo punto debole, ma mai avrei immaginato di poter stringere un giorno il suo corpo fra le mie braccia, avere la sua vita nelle mie mani e provare soltanto il desiderio di farlo mio, volerlo proteggere anziché ferirlo.

Quella notte mi è sembrato di impazzire…

Una volta non mi è stata sufficiente. Sono diventato un'anima inquieta dal giorno in cui l'ho avuto per la prima volta.

E lui, sempre così calmo e sereno in tutte le altre occasioni, perfino quando ha affrontato il Signore Oscuro, si ritrova a farmi scenate di gelosia, pur sapendo benissimo che non ci sono altre persone nella mia vita, al contrario di lui…

Ma io sono un Malfoy, sono abituato a soffocare le lamentele e nascondere quel che provo, lui invece è il solito Grifondoro che non riesce a trattenersi, che dice che per lui sono la persona più importante al mondo, ma che ammette di non poter mollare tutto per me.

Faccio pena, mi sono ridotto a piangere di nascosto in bagno tutte le volte che mi dice di amarmi, io che all'amore non ho mai creduto. Ma come si fa? Con Harry Potter e i suoi occhi verdi e quelle due parole così dolorose bisbigliate, urlate, sussurrate fra i singhiozzi…

Non ce la faccio più…

"Mi dispiace, devo tornare a casa…vorrei tanto restare, ma ho paura che Ginny si insospettisca…", mi dice con tono sommesso, guardando a terra per evitare il mio sguardo mentre si allaccia il cappotto e si prepara ad uscire.

Quante volte ho sentito queste parole…ormai comincio a pensare che mi usi soltanto per far sesso, non si è mai fermato nemmeno una volta a dormire a casa mia.

"Perché non inventi una scusa e non rimani, almeno una volta?", gli dico infilandomi i boxer e avvicinandomi a lui.

"Draco, lo sai che non posso…"

"Se questa cosa non ha valore per te, forse è meglio che la smetti di prendermi in giro, Potter."

"Lo sai che non è così Draco…io ti amo!"

Anche se me lo dice e me lo ripete, le parole sembrano sempre più vuote quando ormai se n'è andato ed io rimango da solo, al freddo, in un enorme letto senza di lui.

Chiudo gli occhi e vorrei soltanto dormire, per dimenticare tutto e ricominciare da capo domani mattina, ma il sonno fatica sempre ad arrivare, quando penso a lui non riesco più ad addormentarmi.

Sono solo, in una stanza buia. Sento che c'è qualcuno dietro di me, ma non riesco a muovermi, non riesco ad urlare e nemmeno a respirare. Poi lo vedo, acquattato nell'ombra, il serpente mi punta e lentamente comincia ad avanzare verso di me.

Penso che ormai sia fatta, cerco di scappare, ma le mie gambe sono immobilizzate.

E penso che non lo rivedrò più, che non gli ho mai detto niente di quello che provo per lui, che non so nemmeno se davvero conto qualcosa nella sua vita…

"Draco! Svegliati, Draco!", sento delle mani calde scuotermi e poi accarezzarmi il viso, delle labbra si posano sulle mie e mi sussurrano che va tutto bene, era solo un incubo.

Mi alzo e nel buio riconosco la sua figura, i suoi occhi che brillano di una luce strana.

"Harry, che ore sono? Che ci fai qui?"

Inizia a baciarmi e si infila sotto le coperte insieme a me, poi si sdraia al mio fianco, con la testa appoggiata sul mio petto.

"Sono tornato a casa ma non ce l'ho fatta ad entrare…", dice piano, "pensavo a te, al fatto che ti meriteresti molto di più di quello che io riesco a darti. Io…io non so come mai, ma quando sto con te mi sento veramente me stesso, mi sento vivo e mi sento amato. Non è che quando sto in famiglia non lo sia, ma è come se mancasse sempre qualcosa. Mi sono sposato quando ero ancora troppo giovane, ora so di aver fatto una cazzata, che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare, ma ormai ora è troppo tardi. Ho dei figli e delle responsabilità nei loro confronti e anche verso Ginny. Ma tutte le volte in cui sto con loro, quando sono al lavoro, quando la notte non riesco a prendere sonno, io penso a te, soltanto a te. Sei il pensiero che mi accompagna sempre, vorrei essere con te ma non posso. So che è egoistico da parte mia legarti a me senza poterti dare tutto me stesso, ma non ce la faccio a lasciarti. Lo so che non mi credi, Draco, ma io ti amo."

Sento le lacrime scendere dai miei occhi e sorrido nel buio.

"Lo so, Harry, lo so. Anch'io…"

"Lo so."

Lo abbraccio in silenzio e non ho bisogno di altro.

Lui mi prende la mano e intreccia le sue dita alle mie.

"Se dovessi avere un altro incubo, io sono qui. Non devi più avere paura."

"Non temere", gli dico stringendolo forte a me, "ora è tutto a posto."

I reviews mi fanno taaaaaaanto felice ^_^


End file.
